I got your back
by Ninja Girl Emi
Summary: Au, Baby!!In modern Japan where demons and human coexist,Sango and Kagome will meet Inu-yasha and Miroku, which will change their lives forever. Just remember.... your work and love can both come first. I/S, M/K, and more. Give it a chance! Review!!!
1. Default Chapter

A/n:  
  
Emi:Yay!!! I'm writing another new story for you Inu-yasha fans. It's an Au. I hope you'll like it! ^_^  
  
Inu- yasha: **pokes Emi** Do I say it now?  
  
Emi: Yeah, go ahead.  
  
Inu-yasha: This is the Disclaimer. Emi doesn't own the others and me. If she did, she would be rich and she's not.  
  
Emi: Good job, boy **tickles behind his ear**  
  
Inu-yasha: ^________^  
  
Emi: On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Fate will cross us together  
  
A lovely raven hair woman wore her hair down with the end tied up with a blue bow. She wore a light blue, dress with a navy blue rain jacket zipped up snuggly. In her hand, she held an umbrella as she looked up to the sky.  
The rain trailed down her umbrella to the ground. The wonder of rain triggered her to stop and admire the pleasant vision. She loved rain as it  
inspired her to think of memories so close to her heart. Still, if she  
stayed longer, she would be catching flu in no time.  
  
Down the street, the woman walked into a crowd. She dodged as many people as she could make her way toward the apartments. She patiently walked up to the fourth floor to her door. Yelling voices with a Chinese tongue was heard in the building, but the young woman mentally shrugged it off. This was home, so deal with it. She took out her keys and unlocked the door. She walked into the apartment and placed her purse and umbrella on a chair. The apartment was a nice, fair quarters. It had a living room, kitchen, hallway, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. The couches and rugs was scarlet red and the rest of the furniture was made of wood.  
  
"Konichiwa, Sango," spoke a voice.  
  
A younger, pretty girl jumped from the couch and walked toward her. She had long, semi- wavy hair flow down her back with her chestnut eyes looking at Sango. She stood in a small white tee shirt and short jean shorts. She shoveled her hand in a bag of chips and pulled out a piece. She planted the item into her mouth and smiled at the waitress.  
  
"Konichiwa, Kagome. I can see you've been home most of the day," stated Sango walking to her room and placing her jacket off on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, well, dance class didn't go that long and I'm off my job at the flower shop until Monday," replied Kagome taking a seat on her bed. "How was work for you."  
  
"A double shift? It was hard. Then, these demons in the bar wouldn't go. They kept harassing the other girls and me. I thought I would go mad if one more guy pat me on the ass!" complained Sango with a deep sigh.  
  
"Hey, did they tip you at least?" Asked Kagome placing another chip in her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, a hundred dollar tip. They thought they gave me a one though. I just love drunk people sometimes," answered Sango stripping her dress off.  
  
She walked over to the drawer and pulled out a green tank top and navy blue shorts. She placed it on as they both walked out of her room. Sango proceeded into the kitchen pulling some leftover sushi out of the fridge. Kagome took her seat back on the sofa turning the television to a good movie. Sango took a seat beside her friend as they watched the tube for a couple of hours.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A tall, handsome hanyou stood outside a building. He had long silver hair with dog-ears and lovely yellow eyes. He wore a white shirt out with navy blue pants and matching jacket. He took a puff from his cigarette in his hand and just looked at the puddles in the road. To him, they all help remember stories of his life. It was one well of a life, but at least he remembered where he came from.  
  
"Inu-yasha," called out a voice.  
  
The dog demon looked over his left shoulder to see a handsome guy walked down the steps. He had short raven hair and dark chestnut eyes. He wore his navy blue suit nice and neat as he walked over to Inu-yasha.  
  
"So what did he say, Miroku?" Asked Inu-yasha taking another puff of his cigarette.  
  
"He said they'll be at the park for the exchange at 1 a.m. We got to bust them for it," replied Miroku showing him the files. "This time, Inu-yasha, let them live."  
  
"Yeah yeah," replied Inu-yasha as he waved his hand to his partner. "So, what'll we do till then?"  
  
"How about we chill at the nightclub, Frozen Paradise," suggested Miroku crossing his arms.  
  
"You just want to get some pussy," retorted the silver hair man pointing his cigarette in his direction.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with that? Hey, you might have fun and find a lady friend," shot back the short hair boy.  
  
"Whatever," responded Inu-yasha standing in front of his friend.  
  
He threw down his cigarette and stepped on it. The two men walked to a large four-seated red car and hopped in. Partying was first and then to work they would go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Sango, what time is it?" questioned Kagome not turning from the television.  
  
"It's around 11," responded Sango looking up at the kitchen clock.  
  
"Let's go out!" announced the younger girl turning to Sango.  
  
"What? Why!" Asked Sango reaching for a chip.  
  
"I want to get out and party. It's Saturday at Frozen Paradise. Women pay only a buck for a drink! I'm 22 and you're 23, right? We shouldn't just sit here like boring girls. We are babes and we should be living our lives to the fullest! Let's go," explained Kagome jumping up on her feet.  
  
Sango decided to think about their condition. They were two lovely women who worked pretty hard in their lives. Maybe it was time to have some fun. It wasn't as if they would get really drunk. Sango wasn't really a heavy drinker anyway. Besides, she needed the freedom to release the stress from work. She looked up to her friend and gave a smile in reply. Kagome gave happy yelp and ran into her room to get change.  
  
A half-hour later, Sango locked the door to the apartment and left to go out with Kagome. Kagome stood in thin strap, short navy blue dress with black high heels and her hair up in a neat bun. Sango wore a pink halter- top showing her stomach with a leather miniskirt and matching jacket. She had black ankle length boots and took out the bow to let her hair flow freely. The two girls walked down to the sidewalk to get to the subway.  
  
A/n: So, do you like the beginning? I was inspired to make this fic by Jazzy with her story, "Different sides of the track". It was great. I wanted to make the world of humans and demon coexisting in reality and something of our day and age.  
  
Next Chapter: The Beginning till the End  
  
Review!!! 


	2. The beginning of the End

A/n:  
  
Emi: Tada! Second Chapter!!!  
  
Inu-yasha: I look so cool in your fic!  
  
Miroku: I'm so suave.  
  
Kagome: I look like a hyperactive party girl.  
  
Sango: I seem very conservative, yet knows how to have fun and be funny.  
  
Emi: I'm glad you guys like it. I just hope other people will like it as well.  
  
Everyone: They will! ^-^  
  
Emi: Cool, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Beginning of the End  
  
The two ladies made their way into Frozen Paradise. The place was enormous with colorful lights, jamming music, and wiry young adults. Kagome tossed her hands up and danced her way to the bar while Sango just follow. Sango placed her purse on the bar and pulled out two dollars. Kagome took a seat beside her as she saw two male demons walked over.  
  
"Hey, girls, would you like a dance?" Said a tiger demon with stripes along his hair wrapping his arm around Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, then maybe we can go some where and be alone," grinned a coyote demon with his wide fangs showing and his hands on Kagome's sides. "Sorry, but all we came for was some drinks and dancing," atones Sango taking the demon's off her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, we ain't floozies off the street," added Kagome pushing the demon's hands off her.  
  
"Fine, then! Be that way, you foolish bitches!" roared the tiger demon walking away with his friend.  
  
As the two demons left, Sango offered herself a couple of drinks. Sango picked up her drink and sipped it letting the drink hit wonderful spots in her throat. It's been a while since she drunk alcohol. She wasn't permitted to drink at her job, and she never had bottle of wines or intoxicating beverages in her apartment. No wonder it tasted so good.  
  
"Hey, let me have one of your drinks?" Asked Kagome still moving to the music.  
  
"Hey, three is your limit tonight. I don't want to drag your drunken ass home. I have work tomorrow," commended the older girl shaking her finger at her.  
  
"Whatever you say, MOM," teased Kagome with a small salute.  
  
She grabbed one of her drinks and began to sip it. Soon, a sip became a gulp and then the beverage was gone in second. Kagome licked her lips and feeling a new sensation in her body. She loved alcohol. She had many kinds since she was sixteen. She would live on the stuff if she weren't such a lightweight.  
  
Meanwhile, Inu-yasha and Miroku made their way through the door and crowd. Inu-yasha placed an unused cigarette behind his ear and his hand in his pocket. Miroku was on the prowl for women. He wanted to pick up a lovely woman for a good time while they waited for their assignment. He hit on a couple of girls, but they didn't seem interested. Though his ego was battered a little, Miroku looked over to the bar and spotted out Sango and Kagome sipping (or in Kagome's case, "gulping") a drink. They both looked very attractive, which intrigued Miroku.  
  
"Inu-yasha, I had found a jackpot," announced Miroku walking to the bar.  
  
"Yeah...Whatever. All I want is a drink, man," replied Inu-yasha as he followed his perverted partner.  
  
Miroku took a seat beside Kagome as she finished up her second drink. She smiled happily as she looked over to Miroku. The raven hair boy placed his muscular hand on her leg and began to stroke it with a sly grin. Inu-yasha looked at the incident and only shook his head meanwhile taking a seat by him.  
  
"So, what are you two fine ladies doing here all alone?" Asked Miroku as he motions the bartender to come.  
  
"We're just searching for some fun. Hey, you wanna dance because I really do," commented Kagome with a seductive smile.  
  
Before he could speak, She took Miroku's hand off her leg and pulled him out his seat and unto the dance floor. Sango watched her friend take the boy and just sighed. Kagome was always a very friendly, out-going person. Sango admired and yearn to be like Kagome. She was more conservative and not much of a "Go getter" person.  
  
"Your friend is a little energetic there," stated Inu-yasha receiving three glasses of drinks from the bar tender.  
  
"Yeah, well, she's a lightweight and she just drunk two drinks. Two more drinks and she would be out for the night," replied Sango taking a sip of her intoxicating beverage.  
  
Inu-yasha released a chuckle making Sango look over at him. The first thing she saw was his dog-ears. He was a demon. A dog demon at that, but still he was very attractive. His long silver locks flowed down his back making him breathtaking to look at. He took a gulp of his drink and turned toward the lovely raven hair girl. She quickly turned back hoping he didn't think she was staring.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Asked Sango tracing her finger along the glass.  
  
"Inu-yasha..yours?" responded the hanyou consuming more of his drink.  
  
"I'm Sango Nagasaki..SO, what to you do?"  
  
Inu-yasha looked at his glass before answering. He couldn't speak about his work. It was confidential and he didn't know this woman. He to think of a job quick before she would catch unto his deception.  
  
"I'm a bouncer...at Twilight Moon. Yeah, that's right," announced Inu-yasha looking at her to see her take the lie. She did.  
  
"Oh, really? I went there one time. It's a good club! I'm a waitress at Midnight Rush," continued Sango looking over to Inu-yasha.  
  
"Don't a lot of demons hang over there to harass the waitresses?"  
  
"Yeah, but hey, they tip nicely sometimes."  
  
"Because you're a good looker?"  
  
"No, because they are so drunk, they don't know a 100 from a one."  
  
Hey both looked at each other and laughed. Sango then stopped and looked at the hanyou. Did she just call her a good looker? She never thought she was that pretty. Her cheeks formed a slight blush hoping the demon wouldn't see it.  
  
"So, don't you get mad at the demons who come in there looking for some action with you."  
  
"No, they're typical males. As long as I'm not hurt in anyway and they tip me, I'll be fine."  
  
"Wow....You're a tough cookie then, and you seem to don't really hate demons."  
  
"Why should I? Sure, I'm different, but they eat, breathe, and sleep like humans. SO what?"  
  
"Wish there were a lot of people like you in the world."  
  
She looked back at Inu-yasha as he pulled his cigarette from his ear to his mouth. He lighted and inhaled the sweet taste of nicotine. She could tell he problems with humans by his voice. Many humans didn't think so well about demons. Sango thought that it was ignorant of them. They all lived and needed things to survive. Still, some demons acted as if they were better than humans were. All in all, both races had ignorance and wouldn't see the truth.  
  
At that moment, all of Sango's thoughts were cut short when one of her favorite began to play. Her body began to move to the beat and she let all her cares go away. Inu-yasha eyed her for a moment and gave a little snicker. He placed his cigarette down in an ashtray and rose from his seat. Sango looked up at him as he moved toward her.  
  
"Are you leaving?" Asked the raven hair girl.  
  
"No. I can tell you want to dance. Care to dance with this demon?" replied Inu-yasha holding out his hand to her.  
  
"Uh, sure, but I'm not a really good dancer," responded Sango rising from her seat and taking his hand.  
  
He simply grinned as they walked toward the dance floor. Inu-yasha looked over for a spot when he saw Miroku and Kagome dancing the night away. Kagome looked ready to kiss Miroku as he just stared into the girl's eyes. It was a amazement that she hadn't hit him yet. She must be nearly drunk.  
  
Sango looked over to her friend and frowned. She couldn't believe she was close to being drunk. She looked as if she was a floozy from the streets ready to get the man excited. She hoped the short raven hair man knew his limits. No sex on the first date!  
  
They stopped, standing right in front of each other. Inu-yasha was the first to start to dance while Sango just stood there for a moment. He seemed a pretty good dancer while most guys only knew the bump and grind. Sango listen to the song and felt herself getting caught into the music. Soon enough, her body began to dance while she continued to watch the silver hair demon.  
  
"He's pretty good..and cute," thought Sango. "I wonder if he's interested in human girls."  
  
She decided to not think about any more thought and just continued to dance. Time passed and the two never stopped dancing. It was as if they didn't want to end this night. At the bar, Miroku and Kagome were drinking, laughing and talking to one another.  
  
"So, you work at a flower shop?" Asked Miroku stroking her leg.  
  
"Sure do! I work there for right now, but I have a dream to become a wonderful dancer," confessed Kagome as she sipped some water.  
  
"Wow, that's good. I'm a uh.. A waiter at uh...Midnight Rush," lied Miroku with a simple smile.  
  
"Oh, really? Sango works there. She must know you, too," replied Kagome taking his hand off before it reached under her skirt.  
  
"Um, yeah, I know Sango.....Hey, what time is it, bar tender?" Asked the short hair guy looking toward the working man.  
  
"It's a twenty minutes till one, bud," answered the bartender cleaning a drink glass.  
  
Miroku stopped what he was doing and stood up. He hated to leave this attractive young girl, but it was time to get to work. He mentally pouted and then pulled himself together. He had to find the Hanyou and go begin their mission. Kagome looked at him wondering what he was thinking until he began to walk away. Why was he leaving? Things were going great!  
  
"Hey, where you going?" Asked a curious Kagome looking a bit hurt.  
  
"I have something very important I must do. I hope to meet you again!" yelled Miroku waving back to her as he raced threw the crowd.  
  
"That idiot. He didn't even ask for my number," huffed Kagome crossing her arms while sitting back down.  
  
Miroku dodged dancing people trying to find Inu-yasha. He thought it wouldn't be so hard to find a silver hair mutt, but he was wrong. He couldn't yell because the music was so loud. When he was about to lose hope, the flash of Inu-yasha's silver hair appeared in the corner of his eye. H turned to his right and saw the hanyou getting close to Sango. They seemed to be enjoying their dance, which made Miroku feel bad that he had to disrupt them. He walked over and slightly tapped Inu-yasha on his shoulder.  
  
"Huh? What's up, Miroku?" Asked Inu-yasha looking over his shoulder at his partner.  
  
"It's time to go," responded Miroku gazing into his eyes with a serious face.  
  
Inu-yasha releases his grip on Sango giving a nod to Miroku. Sango looked at him with a slight frown. She didn't really want him to go. She felt really comfortable with him and she was having a great time. Inu-yasha looked back at Sango and gave a smirk.  
  
"I had a great time. You're not that bad, human," spoke Inu-yasha shaking her hands.  
  
"Me, too. Hey, let me give you my number," returned Sango opening her purse.  
  
She pulled out a pin and piece of paper. She quickly wrote the number down and placed it in his pocket. She wanted to make sure they would meet again. He waved at her as Miroku and him walked out the club. Sango walked back to the bar to see Kagome leaning down on the bar. She wondered what was wrong with her friend.  
  
"Kagome, you okay?" Asked Sango taking a seat beside her.  
  
"Yeah....Sango, does Miroku work at your job?" Questioned the younger girl as she looking sleepy.  
  
"No, Pops never told me about him," replied Sango unsure f what she was getting at.  
  
"So, he lied..." whispered Kagome shaking her head. "Let's go home, San- chan."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two girls walked out of the nightclub and unto the streets. Kagome kept silent as she began to think of Miroku. He was nice, sweet, and very touchy. She didn't like some of the touching, but he was just showing how attracted he was to her. He seemed so great until he lied to her. She didn't like lies. She wasn't one to tell even if her life depended on it. Still, she didn't know if she wanted to continue to know him. Heh, he would probably forget her and go for another girl in no time. Kagome released a sigh as Sango watched her friend.  
  
"Hey, why don't we take a walk through the park. I bet it'll make you feel better," commented Sango hugging Kagome dearly.  
  
"Okay, it'll do me some good and then you can tell me what that demon was like." Replied Kagome placing her head on Sango's shoulder.  
  
They crossed the street and walked two blocks till they saw a view of the park. Sango loved the park. It was a nice place to get away from things plus nature was pretty there. Kagome had to admit she loved to see the flowers bloom in the spring and summer.  
  
"We're almost there!" said Sango brightly.  
  
At that moment, loud shots and yelling were heard. It alarmed the two girls as throwing them almost off balance. Sango stared out toward the park. That was were the sounds were coming from. She knew she should run away, but her blood wouldn't let her. She knew she had to do something.  
  
"Kagome, we should go see if anyone's hurt," said Sango talking some steps toward the park.  
  
"What! Are you kidding? We should run away! It's too dangerous for us," commented Kagome pulling her arm away from her destination.  
  
"Kagome, we have to think about the people there. What if you've been shot? Wouldn't you want someone to come and check on you?" Asked Sango looking at her friend with a serious face.  
  
Kagome released her grip on her arm and bit her lip. She knew if she was hurt she would want someone to come over. Sango was always the one to think about other people before herself. Kagome was the same, but at a time like this, her health was first. Still, she knew her friend was right, so she gave a light nod in agreement.  
  
"That's what I thought. As soon as we see what happen, we'll call the police, okay?" spoke the older woman trying to please her roommate.  
  
"Okay, but you go first. It's your idea," answered Kagome lightly pushing her friend in front of her.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and silently walked toward the park. Kagome followed her every move trying to be as quiet as she was. They slowly made their way to the entrance of the park. They held their guards up and made sure to listen to any sound they could hear. Both their hearts were racing, but they couldn't turn back now. They just hoped no one was dead and they could find out where everyone was. Sure enough, they heard two voices speaking to one another. Two male, familiar voices speaking to one another.  
  
"You all right, Inu-yasha?" Asked a familiar voice.  
  
"Yeah, dammit, that hurt. He didn't have to shoot at me," replied Inu- yasha's voice.  
  
"Sango, wasn't that Miroku and his demon friend?" Whispered Kagome looking up at Sango.  
  
I'm going to find out now," whispered back Sango.  
  
Inu-yasha looked down at the unconscious bodies on the ground. They were very lucky Miroku stopped him. He looked down at his wounded arm and growled. Boy, they really should thank Miroku for stopping him. Miroku walked over to one of the bodies and took two briefcases. One briefcase had money and the other had marijuana. Miroku confirmed in his head it was going to be a drop off. He rose from the ground and turned to his partner. Out of nowhere, he saw a glimpse of people. Some one was watching them.  
  
"Who's out there! Show yourself!" commanded the short hair boy.  
  
"Yeah, get your asses out here before I come in there," shouted Inu-yasha ready to rumble one more.  
  
Sango was hesitant until Kagome took her hand. She looked to her right to the girl. Kagome looked up and gave a reassuring smile. Sango understood her actions. Even though, Kagome didn't want to be there, she wasn't going to leave Sango by herself. The two girls slowly walked up to Inu-yasha and Miroku. As the two began to get clearer, Miroku and Inu-yasha's eyes grew bigger.  
  
"Kagome?" Asked an unsure Miroku hoping he was wrong. He wasn't.  
  
"Oh, shit!" cursed Inu-yasha.  
  
"Well, we got to do what we must then," replied Miroku looking in his pocket.  
  
Miroku placed the briefcases in Inu-yasha's hand and dashed toward the girls. They were caught in surprise as Miroku swooped behind them. Before they turned to him, he knocked out both girls with the head of his gun. The girls fell to the ground unconscious as Inu-yasha walked over.  
  
"We got to take them with us. Sessomaru won't like it that they witnessed us," spoke Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, let's get going before the police come," stated Inu-yasha picking up both girls.  
  
Miroku tied up the two men and pulled them into their car. Inu-yasha gently placed the girls in the back while staring deeply at Sango. He felt bad for the girl, but he had a job. Too bad she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Hopefully, he could talk some sense into Sessomaru. Miroku dumped the two boys in the trunk and hopped into the car. He started the engine and rode away. Hopefully, Sessomaru would be in a good mood.  
  
A/N: Yay! I like to update when I'm not lazy! I hope you liked this chapter. I tried my best to keep character the same. I think Kagome was a little OC at parts, but remember she was a little tipsy. Well, review!!!  
  
Plus, I hope you don't mind a I/S and M/K pairing. I think Sango actually would have been a great couple. The same with Miroku, but we all know Inu- yasha likes Kagome. Glad it's an AU.  
  
Next Chapter: What will happen to us? 


	3. What's going to happen to us

A/n:  
  
Emi: Sorry, guys, for not updating quickly. I've been on vacation and I just got back a while ago.  
  
Sango: Yeah, well we are all just waiting to know what happen.  
  
Kagome: I can't believe you hit us with your gun **glares at Miroku**  
  
Miroku: Heh, it was part of the job **edges away**  
  
Inu-yasha: I'm ready for some action. Let's get going!  
  
Emi: All right already! On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
What going to happen to us  
  
"Sango, wake up."  
  
Sango slowly opened her eyes as a beam of light hit her face. She winced at the brightness but kept blinking to regain her sight. As her sight came back and everything wasn't obscure, She saw her friend's face looking down at her. Sango sat up as she looked at where she was. They were in a small, white room with four beds, including the one she was sitting on.  
  
Kagome sat on her bed reading the older girl over. It seemed she was all right, which was a blessing. Still, she knew as much as Sango did about their whereabouts. It would scare her, but she knew it was useless to feel such emotion at the time.  
  
"Where are we?' Asked Sango rising up from the bed.  
  
"I don't know, San-chan. Can you remember what happen last night?" Questioned back Kagome rising to her feet as well.  
  
"Yeah, I sure do.." Replied Sango, as her voice became soft.  
  
They both remember everything from the club to being knocked out by Miroku. Kagome was mentally cursing at the short hair boy. He had no right to do such things to them. If they were doing something bad, they should at least explained.  
  
"Has anyone came to this room?" Asked Sango interrupting the younger girl's thoughts.  
  
"No, but I heard talking outside the door. I wonder what's going to happen to us?" spoke Kagome holding her hands together.  
  
"Well, I'm about to find out!" commented Sango walking angrily to the door.  
  
When she approached the white door, she took her fists and began to beat furiously on it. Sango wanted answers and now. She wasn't going to let people she barely knew like Inu-yasha get the best of her. She deserved to know what was going on. Not getting anywhere she began to kick the door with power hoping they would hear that time. And they did.  
  
Sango and Kagome huddled up to each other hearing someone approach the room. They watched as a female cat demon opened the door and walked in. She had long, curly purple hair trailing down her back and alluring sapphire eyes. She wore a long sleeved blue shirt buttoned in the middle leaving her stomach and cleavage noticeable and matching knee length skirt and black boots. She stood a bit taller than the girls and showed a more beautiful seductive appearance. She looked at the girls and gave a small yet noticeable smile.  
  
"You two seem to be up and making a ruckus," spoke the cat woman.  
  
"We deserve some answers! What's going on?" Asked Sango walking into her face.  
  
"Yeah, plus where are Miroku and Inu-yasha?" Asked Kagome taking steps toward them.  
  
"Girls, answers will come soon and the two you are looking for are in the hallway. Come, I'll show you to some bathrooms and you can get dress in more comfortable clothes," stated the youkai.  
  
Kagome and Sango looked at each other then back at the female demon. Should they trust was the questions in their mind. She seemed nice enough, but they knew Inu-yasha and Miroku looked the same and looked where that brought them. Still, the girls felt very grungy for sleeping in the same clothes they wore the night before. They slightly let their guard down and gave a curt nod in agreement.  
  
The three walked out the room and made their way down the hall. Observing their surroundings, they saw many eyes draw to their presence. It seems they were all interested into knowing who they were. The girls felt uncomfortable, but they knew they couldn't show their emotions. Sango caught up to the cat youkai and decided to break the unpleasant atmosphere.  
  
"So, what's your name and your age, If I may ask?" Asked Sango looking up to the demon.  
  
"Well, my name is Nekomi and I'm 68 years old to be exact," stated looking toward Sango.  
  
"Wow, really? But you don't look a day over twenty eight!" commented Kagome walking along her other side.  
  
"Heh, you're compliment is too generous," spoke Nekomi with a larger smile.  
  
The trio stopped in front of a door. Nekomi walked forward and typed numbers into the door. After she clicked enter, the door opened showing a beautiful room. Inside, there were a long wine colored rug and black furniture. On the couch laid two sets of clothes and towels.  
  
"The showers are in the back of the room. The room will be locked again. When it is time to meet Sessomaru, I will fetch you," indicated Nekomi opening the door.  
  
The girls looked back at the lavender hair demon and nodded at her statement. They knew they could only cooperate with her. They didn't know what was going on, so all they could do was listen. At least they were treated like guests.  
  
Meanwhile, Nekomi walked down the hallway when she spotted a certain hanyou and short raven hair boy. She swayed her hip from side to side leaving a big smirk on her face.  
  
"Hey, you two," spoke Nekomi stopping between them.  
  
"Hi, Neko-chan," greeted Inu-yasha with a simple wave.  
  
"Ah, milady, it's such an honor to see you and your beautiful physique," stated Miroku as he kissed her hand.  
  
"Now, Miroku, if don't let me place you six feet under," replied Nekomi displaying her sharp claws on her hand.  
  
"Anyway, Neko-chan, how are Sango and Kagome?" Asked Inu-yasha looking for a positive answer.  
  
"They're fine. They seem to be sweet, polite girls. It's amazing that you two met them in the club AND they even talked to you," joked the cat demon covering her simple smile.  
  
"HA, very funny," commented Inu-yasha motioning her to stop.  
  
"What do you think will happen to them?" Asked Miroku showing a serious face.  
  
"I dunno, maybe if Inu-yasha and I persuade him, we might be able to save them from death," commented Nekomi while placing a hand on her hip.  
  
"Yeah, that's if my idiot half brother is in a good mood," replied the silver hair demon with snort as he crossed his arms.  
  
"It's been a while since you'll be talking to your brother face to face," added Miroku looking with a smirk.  
  
"Heh, you're right. For that, I'm going to wait outside and smoke until it's time. Excuse me," replied Inu-yasha taking out his cigarettes.  
  
He turned to the right and headed down the stairs. Nekomi and Miroku watched him as he left. It was so interesting how he and his brother acted towards each other. They had an unusual sibling relationship. Still, Inu- yasha follows his orders and Sessomaru brag unto other how his demon side is the reason why Inu-yasha's such an excellent worker.  
  
In the room, Kagome and Sango come out of the shower wrapped in towels. Sango plopped herself in a chair while Kagome lay on the lovely couch.  
  
"That shower felt great," commented Kagome looking over to her friend.  
  
"I'll say! My hair feel so clean and to get out of our clothes, now I feel fresh," added Sango running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Hey, shouldn't we get dress?" Asked Kagome pointing over to the clothes.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe by the time we dress, Nekomi will be here to take us to this Sessomaru character," answered Sango rising from her chair.  
  
Kagome stretched as they two walked over to the clothes. Sango grabbed her set and moved to the mirror. She wore a blue one long sleeve shirt with black boot cut pants. The top was a little loose, but her pants were just right. She looked over to Kagome and saw her wear a long sleeve, green shirt with a leather miniskirt. Her top as well was loose, but she seemed to not mind. She walked over to the mirror and modeled her clothes. She seems to like them.  
  
"Okay, you, I don't think you should enjoy the clothes at a time like this. We don't know where we are," stated the older girl pushing the girl away from the mirror.  
  
"I know, but I'm trying to stay positive," replied Kagome sitting back down on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, but let's look at what we know. Miroku and Inu-yasha beat up some men and knocked us out for watching," commented Sango.  
  
"Yeah, they sure did! I'm going to give Miroku a piece of my mind when I see him again," added Kagome bringing her fingers into a fist.  
  
At that moment, the door opened. The girls looked up and saw Miroku and Nekomi walk in. Sango looked over to her friend and saw her anger rise. She was going give him a piece of his mind all right. Hopefully, it wouldn't leave a huge mark.  
  
Kagome looked straight at the short hair boy. She was so mad she felt as if a vein would pop out any time. She stood on her feet not letting her eyes leave him. He had a cocky smile on his face as if he thought she already made amends with him. He had another thing coming.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, are you okay? What's with the stare?" Asked Miroku looking her face over.  
  
"AM I OKAY!" shouted Kagome stomping up to him.  
  
She brought her up and slapped him across the face. Nekomi and Sango stood there not interfering. They knew this would happen. She had every right to feel upset. How would a woman feel when a man they thought was interested in them lie about their life style and knock them out? They would feel really pissed.  
  
Miroku slowly moved his head back and gazed at the door. She gave one more glare and walked out with Sango and Nekomi right behind. He should have known. Women knew always kept their anger in until it was good enough time to express it. He wished she just didn't express it on him and his face. He touched his left cheek and winced at the burning pain that he endured.  
  
"Feh...women..." muttered Miroku as he walked out the door to catch up to the women.  
  
They approached to a wide door with a certain hanyou leaning by. He looked over to the group and gaze over to Sango first. She wasn't mad like Kagome was, but she was disappointed in the way Inu-yasha let his partner knocked them out. Her gaze floated away hoping he would get the negative message. He did. With that, he fixed his eyes to the righteously angry Kagome and then Miroku. He was going to turn his gaze on Nekomi until he saw a red hand print on his friend's face.  
  
"Hey, Miroku, what happened to your face?" Asked Inu-yasha waiting amusingly for the answer.  
  
"Shut up, Inu-yasha," groaned the short hair boy with a face of sheer dispirit.  
  
The silver hair demon shrugged his shoulders as he placed an unlit cigarette behind his dog-ear. Nekomi walked up and opened the door letting the human girls go first. She simply let go of the door letting Inu-yasha grab it. He stood letting the feline followed by his hurt pride partner. The girls looked at the office with awe. It was a large blue room with many shelves of books and several couches and chairs. In the middle stood a long, desk and a chair turned away from the group. Nekomi motioned them to stand in front of the desk as she slowly walked over to the chair.  
  
"Sir, Miroku, the two humans, and your brother are here," stated Nekomi bending down to the chair.  
  
"Very well, Nekomi," spoke a masculine, soft voice.  
  
The chair turned around displaying a dog demon sitting comfortably. He was tall with a handsome face. His silver hair trails down his back with sapphire eyes glowing in the atmosphere. He wore a white suit with silver cuffs. He was very handsome as the girls found this demon very attractive. They stared with starry making the boys jealous and Nekomi chuckle. He ascends from his chair and walked over to Sango and Kagome. They stood wondering his purpose for looking them over. Kagome gave a small smirk to him hoping it would make him pity them and let them go free. Too bad he wasn't that kind of demon.  
  
"So, you're the two, who watched my brother and Miroku take down a drop off," stated Sessomaru walking back to his desk.  
  
"It wasn't as if we were watching on purpose. We wanted to make sure no one was hurt," responded with Kagome nodding to her sentence.  
  
"What are your names?" Asked the demon leaning unto his desk.  
  
"I'm Kagome and this is my friend Sango," replied Kagome pointing to the both of them.  
  
"Hmm, Kagome and Sango...Well, do you both realize where you are and what work we do?" Asked the demon as he played with a small ball on his desk.  
  
"No, we don't. We would like you to explain to us where we are," lightly demanded Sango placing on her on her hip.  
  
"Nekomi, explain," spoke Sessomaru looking over to the cat demon.  
  
"We are the JCIA. We investigate all the criminal organizations operating in Japan. Miroku and Inu-yasha here are our best trouble consultants," stated Nekomi walking to Sessomaru's side.  
  
"What you two girls saw were us breaking up a drug drop off in the park," commented Miroku.  
  
"Right now, we're on a mission to stop the dangerous drug and weapon dealer. He's also know he keeps a group of assassins as protection and for other businesses," added Inu-yasha lighting his cigarette behind his ear.  
  
"No smoking in here, little brother," stated Sessomaru with a smirk.  
  
"Fuck off!" retorted Inu-yasha as he placed the lit cigarette in his mouth.  
  
"So, you are actually the good guys?" Asked Kagome hoping to hear a positive answer.  
  
"Yes, but you two know too much now. We can't keep people, who aren't in the business, alive," told the boss as he stared at the two human girls.  
  
They looked at him with eyes filed with shock and fear. They didn't want to die for something that wasn't their fault. Inu-yasha looked at Sango and then back at Sessomaru. He wasn't going to let the girls die. When he was outside taking a smoke, he thought up a great idea. Now was the time to act on it.  
  
"Wait up, Sessomaru. I have an idea on what to do with them," spoke Inu- yasha walking over to his brother.  
  
"And I care..." replied Sessomaru glaring at Inu-yasha.  
  
"Sessomaru....Listen to him. He might have something that can benefit for us," insisted Nekomi placing a gentle hand on his arm.  
  
"Feh....What is it?" Asked Sessomaru standing face to face with the hanyou.  
  
"Instead of killing them, they could become agents," answered Inu-yasha with a pleasing smirk.  
  
"What!" unison the two girls.  
  
"We don't know anything about being an agent!" shouted Sango waving her hands in protest.  
  
"Yeah, plus I'm not much of a fighter!" added Kagome shaking her head frantically.  
  
"Maybe so, but you two would be great for acting as hookers and strippers," stated Miroku.  
  
"What!" unison the girls looking over to Miroku angrily.  
  
"What he meant to say was that you two would be great to be in undercover for stripper joints and the street. You could collect information when Miroku and I can't," corrected Inu-yasha.  
  
"Hmmm, interesting," murmured Sessomaru.  
  
He began to contemplate on the idea. Naraku was known to be a womanizer even though he was married. The two girls looked very lovely and with Nekomi's help, they could look ravishing and seductive. Sango was more of the straightforward, calm type while Kagome looked to be open-minded type. They would be a great team and assets to the organization. Plus with Inu- yasha and Miroku, they could probably stop Naraku sooner than they expect. He nodded his head several times and came to a decision.  
  
"Fine, they won't die. They'll become agents as well, but Miroku and you are assigned to teach them the basics of the job and training them for fighting," replied Sessomaru walking to his chair. "Tomorrow your training will start in the gym, Ladies. Oh, and if you have jobs, quit them. This'll be your only job."  
  
"But what if we don't want to be in this agency?" Asked Kagome interrupting their talking.  
  
"Then death by gas will be good, right?" questioned Sessomaru with a wide smirk.  
  
Kagome and Sango released long sighs as Miroku and Inu-yasha walked to the door. The human girls walked out followed by Miroku and Inu-yasha. Nekomi decided to leave with them so Sessomaru would be alone to think.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Sessomaru sitting down into his chair.  
  
"Getting back to work, sir. I know you want to be alone to think," replied Nekomi stopping in her tracks not turning around.  
  
"Nekomi, I never told you to leave."  
  
The feline slowly turned around as their eyes met. They gaze deeply at each other not saying a word. Nekomi looked back to see the door closed then smiled wickedly to the dog demon. Her hips swayed side to side as he watched her every movement. As she reached to him, he placed his hands on her sides letting his finger rub gently up and down her hips. She turned and sat down in his lap placing her hair out of his face. She looked up at him and gave him a smile.  
  
"So, how are you?" Asked Sessomaru as casually as he could muster up.  
  
"I'm good and you?" Asked Neko caressing a finger along his right cheek.  
  
" I'm great now that you're not leaving," whispered the boss into her cat ears.  
  
She smiled sweetly to his nice comment. She pushed herself toward him and licked his lower face with his hand grabbing unto her cheeks. She turned her body toward him wrapping her arms around his neck. They looked at each other once more then pressed their lips together into a passionate kiss.  
  
A/n: SO, what did you think? I hope you liked it. I made up Nekomi because I wanted a girl who was Sessomaru's right hand man( err...woman) and his long time girlfriend. She seems sweet now, but she'll get more interesting later in the fic. Write a review and tell me what you think. It keeps me going people!  
  
Next chapter: Training, tips, and the past 


	4. author notes

A/n: Hi, everyone. I like to say hi and hope the beginning of school is good for you. I just started college on Monday (I skipped a grade, so I'm the youngest in my class). The CRA people came to my dorm and upgraded my computer. Unfortunately, all my documents that I was working on were deleted. Hopefully, during the weekend, I'll work very hard to get the next chapters up. Sorry about it! ;_; 


End file.
